Michael's Journal
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Chris has given each of his brother's a journal and this is Michael's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I got an idea while reading my favorite book called *Hear My Sorrow". I was thinking of doing a few journal entries for each of the Arclight brothers and Byron just like how my favorite author did in her story. I'm doing on journal entry in each chapter. For this story I'm starting with Trey's journal first.**

**Trey: Why me?**

**Aima: Because my friends on Facebook say you're cute.**

**Quinton; Everyone says he's cute.**

**Trey: And girls think you're so elegant with your long silver hair.**

**Quinton: You can't blame them. Although there is one girl I've been crushing on for a long time.**

**Quattro: Quinton has a crush on a girl? That doesn't happen every day.**

**Quinton: Why I oughta!**

**Aima: Before they start fighting enjoy the first chapter!(Note: I just choose a random date to start it)**

* * *

**May 3rd, 2001**

I remember when my oldest brother Chris gave me this book. It was last week and it was a few months since our father was warpped back to his normal form. Chris called me and Thomas to his room. Once we got in we saw that he was holding 3 books. One with a red cover, one with a yellow cover, and one with a blue cover. Chris was able to give us a weak smile. Ever since his crest disappeared Chris has become more sickly than ever. But for some reason it only effected him instead of Thomas and me. Now I worry a lot about my older brother and so does my father. He keeps an eye on Chris when he's in the house. Thomas doesn't seem to care and still pulls pranks on Chris which drives my father crazy when Chris is harmed.

Okay, I'm going off topic here. Now where was I? Oh, yes Chris was able to give us a weak smile. Chris told us that he's giving us these books to write about our days and that he and father will be doing the same. He told us that if we finish the books then we can keep them and ask him for new ones. I liked the idea and accepted the book with the red cover from Chris. Thomas didn't like the idea but, he still accepted the book with the yellow cover from him.

I wasn't sure about which day to write about, but I saw Chris already writing in his book this morning, so I figured that i would do the same. It was pretty boring today except when I went with Chris to his music room to listen to him play on his piano. He practically lives in his music room everday playing his instruments. Chris knows how to play the flute, clarinet and the piano. He's really good at playing them except today Thomas thought it would be funny to put sneezing powder in Chris's flute and now he's sneezing like a maniac. I've got a bad feeling Chris will be trying to kill Thomas once he gets home and it's not going to be pretty. But, no matter what i love my brothers and nothing can change that. Father had a panic attack once I told him what Thomas and he grounded Thomas for doing that. Chris seemed happy with that and he's gone off to his room to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here is the next entry of Michael's journal. I was working on this while studying for my finals which are today. Bad idea to do that.**

**Quinton: You should be studying for your finals. You're a sophomore in highschool you know.**

**Me: I studied all week! My mom was bugging me about them so much!**

**Quattro: Ha ha**

**Me: *grabs a frying pan* Do you want me to use this?**

**Quattro: No! *runs off looking scared***

**Me: *chases him***

**Quinton: Looks like I'll be doing the disclaimers. Aima does not own Yugioh Zexal although she wants to. Enjoy!**

* * *

**May 5th, 2001**

Today was pretty nice. I went to school and hung out with Yuma and his friends for a while. My math class is the best. I can easily calculate equations in my head. Although, I should be thanking my older brothers and my father for tutoring me in every subject. Once I came home I noticed Chris was home from college early which is not like him to do so. I asked my father if Chris was okay. He answered me telling me that Chris almost fainted while working on an experiment in science class and that his teachers sent him home for a few days to rest. I asked where Thomas was and father answered that Thomas was with his fangirls again. I don't get how he's used to them looking at him so much. Chris and I don't feel comfortable with fangirls at our tails.

Chris looked up at me from the couch with an upset look on his face. I can tell he thought that he had disappointed our family. I was starting to worry about Chris's health. I couldn't bear to lose my oldest brother. He's worked his heart to help our family every day. He has a job afterschool every day and his boss is really nice to him. Our father tells him to give half of his daily pay to the family and the other half to keep for himself. Chris obeys that. Chris saves his half of the pay and makes sure its ready if our family goes through tough times. I have a job too but I work 3 days a week. I've been saving my money for a present on Chris's birthday which is coming up next week. I was hoping to get Chris a new art set since he has a love for art and a bag of almond candy because I know he loves it.

I sat down next to Chris and told him that everything was going to be fine. But, Chris protested that nothing will be fine unless he starts working again. My father came into the conversation and told Chris he should be focusing on his health issues for right now. Thomas said it would be great if Chris had fallen ill. My father was immediately angered by that and yelled at Thomas to treat Chris with respect. Chris sighed and admitted that our father was right. My father gently felt Chris's forehead. He's been doing that a lot lately since Chris seemed to tire easily now. Chris often jokes that I'm acting just like father every day now. Thomas agrees with him with that one. I'm starting to think that Chris is right. I am turning into father. I can feel it.

At dinner Chris could barely touch his food. Instead he stood up and went to bed. Father went after him to see if he was feeling alright. When he came back he told us that Chris was just tired. But, I knew it was something else.

During the night when I was on my way to bed I noticed a light peeking out of Chris's room. My curiosity won me over and I peeked inside. I noticed that father was sitting at the edge of Chris's bed while Chris had a thermometer in his mouth. A few minutes later father checked his temperature. My father told Chris that he had a really high fever and that he should stay home for the next few days, but Chris protested that he had to work to support our family and that he couldn't give up just yet. I went inside the room and told Chris that I was worried about him. Chris jumped and looked at me. He told me that he would do anything for the family. I walked toward Chris and hugged him. For some reason I started to cry. I was so afraid of losing my brother. Chris hugged me back and cried as well. He told he will try hard to protect us and to fight the fever that was threatening him. Father hugged the 2 of us and promised that no matter what our family will never to ripped apart ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys I'm really starting to move with this story. To the person who left the review asking me if I have a boyfriend, I don't have one at the moment. In my truth or dare story I was supposed to delete that part since I wrote that by accident. My bad ^^'. This is the next chapter of Michael's journal. Enjoy!**

**Quinton: I thought you were in a relationship. **

**Aima: I faked the whole boyfriend thing. **

**Quattro: In that case would you like to go out with me?**

**Me: Nope. You're too brutal to others and I don't like those types of guys.**

**Quattro: Aw come on! Everyone in your school say you have pretty hair and I like that in girls.**

**Me: True but I'm actually waiting for someone I know to ask me out. Someone special to me.**

**Quinton; Quattro just leave her alone. You already have a bunch of fangirls at your tail.**

**Quattro: Fine.**

**Me: On with the story!**

**May 10th, 2001**

* * *

I haven't been able to write the past few days. Mainly because I just got accepted into the honors math class and the work is twice as hard. Thomas doesn't want to help me, but Chris and father are happy to help. Chris has been forcing himself to go to school and work every day now despite the fact that he is really weak. Father has been working a lot and comes home from work 2 hours before Chris does.

Chris's birthday is in 5 days and I still need to get his present. I don't want to end up getting him the worst present because that's what Thomas does every year.

Chris always got us the best presents that came from his heart on our birthdays. Father often takes us out to dinner on those days and on Chris's birthday he takes us on a walk around the park. Chris enjoys quiet walks and so do I. Thomas doesn't and often tries to talk during the walks. Father enjoys them as much as Chris does.

Thomas might be mean but I know he's a softie at heart. I once saw him get Chris a glass of water when Chris was coughing yesterday. Also I saw him go inside Chris's room while he was sleeping to check up on him.

Even though Thomas pulls pranks on him Chris still loves him. He often helps Thomas when he sees him struggling and often tutors him in the subjects Thomas is horrible in. Thomas always got the lowest grades but he's improving thanks to Chris.

Well, it's time for me to get some rest and Chris just came in my room to tell me to turn off my light and to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back! I've got a lot more reviews than I expected in the story yesterday. To the person who left the review that said I love u, that was really sweet of you to say to me 3. Okay this one is a bit sad but please enjoy.**

**Quinton: I'm starting to think that you like this guy.**

**Me: Shut up! I just said that it was sweet of him to say that to me!**

**Quattro: *sings* Aim's got a crush **

**Me: Two things. One I don't have a crush and two it's Aima! How can you get my name wrong all the time?**

**Quattro: Everyone in your school gets it wrong except for your friends.**

**Me: That's because they don't know that the first A in my name is silent. I keep forgetting to tell them that.**

**Quattro: Whatever**

**Me: I'm going to need my frying pan again.**

**Quattro: *runs off***

**Me; That's what I thought so. On with the story!**

* * *

**May 12th,2001**

My oldest brother has fallen ill. He's Chris to father when healthy. But father calls him Precious Flower when ill. He collapsed this morning when coming out of his room to brush his teeth. Father took him back to bed and checked his temperature. He told us that Chris has a dangerously high fever and that he's keeping Chris home from college until he recovers. Thomas and I were worried because today was one of those days where Chris's friends Montgomery and N would come over to pick him up and then they would walk to college together.

When Montgomery and N knocked on the door and asked us if Chris was ready for college Thomas told them what happened. I couldn't say anything because I was in Chris's room watching him before I went to school. Montgomery and N had sympathetic looks on their faces since they knew Chris and I shared a strong brotherly bond.

In an attempt to cheer me up before I left for school N took out his flute and played it as Montgomery began to sing my favorite song 'How to Believe'. I loved it when Montgomery sings. He has such a pure voice and it would sooth people that were sick. The song seemed to sooth Chris a bit as father mopped his face with a cold cloth in an attempt to lower his fever.

I thanked Montgomery and N as they dropped me off to school on their way to college. They told my father that they would bring Chris's homework and come over to help us afterschool while Chris is in his sickly state. My father thanked them and was relieved that Chris had such good friends in college. Thomas and I agreed with father on that comment.

**Later**

When I got home from school I noticed that Thomas was setting up a tray of snacks for Montgomery and N when they come to visit. I joked that Thomas is acting like Chris since Chris usually does that when his friends come to visit. Thomas glared at me and told me to be quiet or else I would get hurt after they leave. I didn't want to get hurt so I didn't say anything and went into the kitchen to make tea for the family. I put some mint sprig in Chris's tea hoping it would sooth him like it did in the past. When I went inside Chris's room with the tea father was there constantly watching over Chris and moping his face with a cold cloth in an attempt to lower his fever while Chris slept breathing softly. I asked father how Chris was doing and he sighed in response. He told me that Chris was having trouble breathing and that he coughed a lot while I was gone. Father also told me that he called the doctor for help and that the doctor should be here by tomorrow.

An hour later Montgomery and N came to help us. Montgomery knew a lot about herbal medicines so he brewed some siege tea for Chris's fever. Thank goodness Montgomery brought a basket of herbs to make the medicines or else Thomas would be in the store right now buying the wrong herbs. When the tea was finished brewing I brought it up to Chris's room. Even though Chris tried to push it away father made him drink it. Chris is the most unhappy today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Please don't blame me. Ever since summer vacation started the internet in my house has been going wacko and I don't know what happening to it. Now my T.V. isn't working and my computer barely working thanks to the internet. Sorry! To the guy how said that he has a crush on me you're making me blush…**

**Quinton; I missed the time away from you. (I hit him) Ow! What type of girl are you?!**

**Me: I'm an ordinary girl who has a talent for art and writing. Also my family is suffering from bad luck at the moment. Also I have a lot of strength in me and a temporary glitter tattoo near my wrist that only lasts for a week. It's blue and shaped like a butterfly.**

**Quattro: Ha ha Quinton got hit by a girl. (I hit him) Ow! Why are you hitting me?!**

**Me: 1 because I don't like you and 2 Quinton is my favorite out of all the Arclight brothers.**

**Quattro: That's not fair!**

**Me: Yes it is. On with the story!**

* * *

**May 13, 2001**

My brother is no better. The doctor came today to examine him. After his examination he told our father that Chris has tuberculosis, a disease from the 1990's with the nickname King's Disease because it takes a ton of time to recover from it. Our father nearly busted into tears because of that and thanked the doctor for coming. I stayed by Chris's side as much as I could and watched over him while father went to get his prescription from the pharmacy and Thomas went to get Montgomery and N for help and to tell them the horrible news.

Chris's face flames red and his coughing often got worse. I soaked a cloth in cold water and placed it to Chris's forehead to lower his fever. Chris woke up a few minutes after father and Thomas left and asked me what happened. I told him everything. From the part of him collapsing to what was happening today. Chris made me promise to not lose faith in him and that he loves all of us equally. I nearly busted into tears all over again and watched over Chris until father and Thomas came home with the medicine and Montgomery and N.

When father came home the first thing he did was preparing Chris's medicine for him. He got the pills and the cough syrup on a tray and took them to Chris. When he came out of the room he quickly went inside the storage closet and got out a thick quilt and went back inside Chris's room.

I tensed up and Montgomery put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down. But I was nothing but calm. I was worried and I noticed Thomas was worried too just by looking at the expression on his face. We were both concerned about Chris's health and his crest was the cause of it all. I silently wished that we had never gotten our crests. If we never got them Chris was still be healthy now. Thomas heard me and told me that I was right and told me that he would do anything to make sure Chris was happy again.

Montgomery and N overheard us talking stared at Thomas surprised since they only knew about Thomas being mean.

At night Thomas and I took a peek at Chris and whispered to him that we'll keep him safe. Then Thomas told me to come into his room. He told me he wanted to show his present for Chris which surprised me since Thomas never showed anyone the presents he buys. Thomas opened up his side drawer and took out medium size box shaped like a heart. Before I could say anything Thomas opened the box to reveal 2 gold bracelets. One of the bracelets had the whole families first names engraved on it and the other one who the whole family's crests engraved on it. They were the most beautifulist things I have ever seen. I asked Thomas how he got them and he answered he got teacher whose hobby was working with gold and he asked him for a favor. All Thomas had to do was pay for the supplies. He told me he was saving his allowance money for a year to pay for them. I still couldn't believe that Thomas would get such a amazing thing for Chris. He asked me if I thought Chris would like them. I answered that Chris would love them.


	6. Stop SOPA!

This is an urgent message for those who are authors writing fanfiction! I heard a bill known as SOPA is slowly rising up again. We must unite and stop SOPA again. If we let the enemy win, than millions of people will go to jail. The bill is unconstitutional, because it is like taking away our freedom of writing on the internet! The government should ban this bill. When we say we don't own it, we aren't doing piracy, and if we continue saying it's not ours, than they can't throw us to jail. We are the people, and we must stop them! If the government approves this, than they are doing something against the constitution that our founding fathers wrote, and signed. We can not let this happen, SOPA must to put to an end by the us, the people. So stop SOPA now, and if anyone from the government is reading this, than you should do something about it NOW!


End file.
